


Tricks of Old Country Doctors

by Sourastherain



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourastherain/pseuds/Sourastherain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Bones?  He really has an awesome mouth and Jim knows he absolutely can't compare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricks of Old Country Doctors

Jim is pretty proud of his mouth. And not just the smartass part that gets the shit kicked out of him from time to time. His mouth is something his partners enjoy, and he doesn't think that Bones is an exception, not the way he kisses Jim like he's found salvation somewhere around Jim's tonsils. But the first time Bones gets on his knees for him, Jim begins to question whether his mouth is as awesome as he thinks. Because Bones? He really has an awesome mouth and Jim knows he absolutely can't compare.

  
"Fuck, Bones, I'm gonna die," Jim pants, his fingers carding through dark hair where he's pulled at it. Another groan bleeds into a whine because Bones chuckles at him and the vibration in his throat is completely overwhelming around his dick.

  
Jim's never had anyone blow him like Bones, and not that he's that much of a slut, he gets around a little bit don't get him wrong, but he thinks he's probably ruined for other people. Somehow he doesn't mind it quite that much though, not when Bones has his nose nudging up against that soft bit of pudge at the bottom of Jim's stomach that embarrasses him. Well, on normal days, when his dick isn't being swallowed by his gorgeous best friend. Pudge is a slight afterthought right now.

"Bones--fuck-- Bones, please fucking move," Jim begs. His legs are fucking trembling, pants and boxers around one ankle. This time he's collapsed back on his bed, too small for two grown men but perfect for them. Bones splays his fingers wider across Jim's hips and pulls back a little, the slide of his throat surrounding the blonde's cock just on the edge of agonizingly slow and too little. He won’t let Jim thrust up and as much as Jim likes when he gets to fuck those beautiful, swollen, pink lips, when Bones slowly tortures him like this there’s nothing he enjoys more.

But as much as he’s enjoying it, there’s that thought that he’s been trying to figure out how to voice without completely embarrassing himself.

“You’re so fucking good at this, Bones,” Jim says with more breathy grunts than real speech. “I can’t even-- Fuck--”

Bones is laughing so much he has to pull off completely.

“Hey, what--” Jim whines.

“‘I can’t even fuck,’” Bones chortles and hides it with wet kisses to Jim’s thigh, spit slick over his lips. “Darlin’, you can fuck just fine.”

Jim huffs and goes back to petting Bones’ hair for a few seconds. He’s still achingly hard and his brain is misfiring. Normally, an interrupted blow job would upset him more, but right now, he shivers and tries to get what he wants to say out.

“You get the raw end of the deal here, Bones,” he murmurs, sucking in a quick gasp when the doctor breathes cool air over his wet dick. “I suck at deep throating.”

“You’re supposed to,” Bones replies.

“Asshole, that’s not what I--”

Jim dissolves into a string of curses because apparently Bones has decided it’s okay to just engulf his cock with his mouth again. This time, the teasing is done and he can only hold on, literally, with his fingers fisted tightly enough to probably hurt in Bones’ hair. His moans can’t completely drown out the wet sound of sucking and Jim realizes Bones is no longer pinning him down a little later than he would have liked. He leans up, so he can see himself thrust up, all the way into Bones’ mouth, his cock pushing past flushed lips, and suddenly he’s gone, crying out loudly because he just can’t help it, he's coming with his vision whiting out behind his eyelids. Bones just swallows around him, perfect and hot and too much.

Jim drifts, feels like he blinks and when he opens his eyes again, Bones has him cradled up against his chest on the too-small dorm bed.

"Bones," he manages to whisper. He nuzzles into the doctor's neck and feels himself pulled even closure. How he found Bones, Jim can never guess.

"I don't expect tit for tat, Jim," Bones murmurs into his hair.

"Tit for tat? Who even says that?" Jim retorts lazily. His hand slips down Bones' side and he can feel that his best friend is still hard in his pants, erection pressed into Jim's stomach.

"Old country doctors, I guess," Bones chuckles. "You alright, Jim?"

"You ask me that at the dumbest times," Jim chuckles and palms Bones' cock.

"Don't have to, darlin', you just had your brain sucked out through your dick," he teases, even as he presses into the touch.

Jim makes a sound and mouths up his neck to kiss Bones, the taste of his come still on that perfect tongue.

"Got enough of a mind left that I know I want you to fuck me, Bones," he tells those lips. Jim doesn't have to do anything, but he wants to, all the time, with Bones. He's never had that before, not like this. He guides one of those skilled surgeon's hands to his back and Bones takes over from there.


End file.
